Good Day
by ColorMeCareless
Summary: During the setting of the movie, Seth's friend gets dragged into the mess and can't decide whether what's happening is a good thing, or a bad thing. O.o
1. Weird World

-1**_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own The Pacifier or any of it's characters. However, I do own Tana and any other random person I choose to throw in. Do you copy? _**

**Good Day**

Chapter 1 - Weird World

Ding Dong "AHHHHH!" Tana and Seth heard as they sat in Seth's room playing video games. (a/n: Come on guys really,why would you think that?)

"What do you think is going on?" Tana asked as they continued to play.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Seth replied completely focused on the task at hand.

"Kids! Get your butts down here and say hello!" they heard Mrs. Plummer call from down stairs.

"Come on, let's go." Seth sighed as he paused the game and they made their way to the stairs.

"Okay, you've already met Lulu. This is Zoe, Seth , and Peter. Oh, and this is Seth's friend Tana, she comes here often. Kids, this is Lieutenant Wolfe. He's the man who's gonna stay with you while I'm away." Mrs. Plummer informed them all.

"Hi." the kids said and Tana gave a small polite smile.

"Hi." Mr. Wolfe replied plainly.

"Now I care." Seth whispered.

"Yeah I figured you would." she whispered back as the introductions continued.

"AHHH!" came a sudden scream and they noticed that Tyler had spit up all over Helga's dress.

"Oh dear." Tana exclaimed concernedly.

"Come on Tana, let's go back."

"Hold on, I'll go get some food for us."

"Kay." Seth said as everyone went their separate ways. Tana walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Plummer putting the Cocoa Pebbles away.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but could I take the Cocoa Pebbles for Seth and me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, here." Mrs. Plummer handed her the cereal.

"Thanks." she called back as she left the kitchen and walked up to Seth's room. "Hey, back. W…What happened to the game?" Tana asked as she walked into the room.

"I turned it off. You won anyway. I was hoping you would help me practice. There isn't much time before the opening.

"That's a good idea! Here we'll use these as the benches. Make sure you sing quietly don't wanna let this slip."

"No, that would be bad. Ready?"

"Yepo. Alright let's pick it up at "16 going on 17""

_"You are 16, going on 17 _

_baby, it's time to think "_

"Watch the step-ball change." Tana whispered and smiled.

_"Better beware, Be canny and careful_

_Baby, you're on the brink_

_You are 16, going on 17_

_Fellows will fall in line_

'I wish my heart would stop beating like this when ever I'm this close to him. Sigh I wish I could stay like this all the time.' Tana thought as Seth caught her in his arms.

_Eager young lads and rogues and cads_

_Will offer you food and wine"_

_Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your ken _

You need someone older and wiser  
Telling you what to do  
I am seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll take care of you"

'What's going on? Why do I feel like this, my heart wont stop going so fast!' Seth thought as he finished his part and Tana began to sing.

_"I am sixteen going on seventeen  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe"_

'If only I had a better voice! Well, this is embarrassing.'

"I am sixteen going on seventeen  
Innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those

Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my ken

I need someone older and wiser  
Telling me what to do  
You are seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll depend on you" Tana sang as she finished the song.

"Well, I should go. I gotta make dinner. I'll see you tomorrow at practice." Tana whispered while they were still in their ending pose, hands together and bodies close.

"Yeah, see-ya." Seth said as she left his room and the house, and made her way to her home.

* * *

"Where is Seth! We can't practice without our Rolf!" the director cried as he paced the stage.

"He'll be here soon!" Tana piped in.

"Oh, yeah? And how soon is soon hmm?… Unless you know why he isn't here and when he will be here, Ms. Donnelle, it would be prudent to keep your mouth shut!" he snapped at her while she slowly took a step back. She was about to retort back when,

"Hey, don't yell at her. I'm here now so let's just start rehearsal." Seth remarked as he walked onto the stage.

"So you think you can just waltz in here and tell me what to do! Well, let me tell y-- Deep Breath Never mind, let's just rehearse, shall we," the director instructed as he sat down in his chair, "Alright, we left off at Maria and Captain's song." The practice went on pretty much normally, except Tana got called to fix some of the choreography or completely change it because the director didn't think it fit the musical, or something.

'Pfft. What does he know? Nothing! What's the choreographer's job if not to make-up and teach choreography? I swear, why doesn't he just do it if he thinks he can do it better!' Tana ranted in her mind as she sat down from changing yet another 8 count.

Time Goes By

"Alright, it's time to wrap this up. Remember, no practice tomorrow. I'll see you all Monday!"

_a/n: Okay! That's chapter one! I thought it was pretty good! I hope you guys do too, plz tell me what you think! Thanx a ton! BI BI! I hope there aren't too many mistakes! Sry if there are!_


	2. Walking In The Rain

**_Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I do not own The Pacifier, because if I did, this is what would've happened, or at least something very close to it. _**

_a/n: Thanx to the people who reviewed and to the rest of you! This is the next chapter so, I hope you like it!_

**Good Day**

Chapter 2 - Walking In The Rain

"Thank goodness that's over." Seth sighed as they walked out of the alley.

"Tell me about it! If he told me to change one more thing, I would have stabbed him in the jaw!" Tana replied through clenched teeth. " So anyway… how long is your mom supposed to be gone for?"

"Two days. She should be back Sunday night or Monday morning." Seth told her as he looked at his watch.

"Where's the bus? It's never been this late before." she voiced. "At this rate we'll never have time to go to the arcade before I gotta go home."

"So you're going out with your parents tonight right?"

"Yeah, that's why I can't stay out that long today. We're going to a party tonight. it's gonna be so cool!" Tana exclaimed excitedly.

"Ah, here it comes." Seth announced as the bus came down the street. They took two seats in the middle of the bus.

"So, how's that lieutenant Wolfe guy?" Tana asked as the bus started moving.

"He's weird. He put all of these cameras in the house and this huge security system. I think he's a little too paranoid." Seth replied.

"Oh, that is weird. chuckle But, like you said before. Your mom will be home in two days and then he'll leave, so I guess there's a bright side." Tana reassured him. The came to a stop in front of a strip mall. "Oh, look. It's our stop." Tana remarked as she shooed Seth out of the seat next to her.

"Come on let's go!" Seth exclaimed as he grabbed Tana's hand.

'Alright, there's no reason to start turning red now! He's just leading me into the arcade. Once we get inside he'll let go. See here's the door, and we're walking in, and………holds mental breath………. He's still not letting go!' Tana screamed in her mind. Finally Seth let go of her hand to pull out some money from his wallet. Tana pulled her wallet out, but before she could open it,

"I got." Seth cut in as he reached out his hand to cover the wallet, but 'Oh geez. I missed. I got her hands.' Seth freaked in his mind.

"No! I couldn't let you do that, I mean…" Tana feverously tried to decline.

"Uh, um… really, I got it. Don't worry about it." Seth reassured as he started to calm down. Tana just nodded not trusting herself to speak. Seth fed the money into the machine and the tokens came out. "So, what do you wanna play first?" he asked.

"Hmmm… I don't know. How about DDR (a/n: Dance Dance Revolution, just incase some of you didn't know.) ?" she suggested walking over to the game.

"Alright, but I wont go easy on ya."

"Oh contraire, it is I who will not go easy on you." Tana remarked with a smirk playing on her lips. Seth put in the tokens and selected the level. "Pick 'Sandstorm' that's a good one." Tana recommended and Seth obliged.

Time passed as they played all the rounds.

"A Tie!" Seth and Tana both exclaimed shocked. "How does that happen." Tana asked.

"I have no idea."

"I guess this means your not a bad dancer then."

"I guess not. Either that, or it means you stink at dancing."

"gasp That's a bad cheek Seth Plummer!"

"shrugs What cha gonna do about it?"

"I can whip your butt at racing, that's what."

"You think you can beat me?" Seth inquired disbelievingly.

"As a matter of fact I do. You Can't win against me." she replied defiantly. Seth smirked and made his way to the NASCAR racing game. Tana followed and got settled in the seat. They chose their course and their cars. The engines roared and… they were off! (a/n: I don't know how to describe this scene so I'll leave it to the imagination.)

"I can't believe you beat me!"

"Told you, you couldn't win."

"You better not tell anyone Tana." Seth warned.

"Why don't I go tell your family, I'm sure they'd love to hear you got beat by a girl." Tana taunted and Seth started running after her. "AHHHHHH!" she yelled as she ran out the door, Seth close at her heels. The ran through the streets and reached the Plummer's house. Tana rushed into the house, she ran up the stairs. Unfortunately, she never made it to the top seeing as Seth caught up with her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Seth said through clenched teeth as he tried to keep Tana from getting free. He succeeded, but ended up laying on top of her on the stairs. 'Oh wow, awkward.' Seth thought.

'How do we manage to keep getting into awkward moments like this?' Tana asked herself.

"Whoa! Sorry guys. Ya might wanna do that somewhere more private." Zoe remarked as she came out of her room. Seth scrambled off of Tana.

"It's not what it looks like Zoe." Tana tried to explain blushing.

"Yeah sure, alright." Zoe said as she walked past them.

"Yeah… I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Tana said as she walked out of the house.

Swoosh Seth flushed the toilet. He had gotten up I the middle of the night which was highly unusual. Ding Dong "It's midnight! Who could it be at this hour?" Seth whispered making his way down the stairs. Shane got to the door first.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"Shit!" Seth gasped.

_a/n: So that's chapter two! __Hope you liked it! Any suggestions are much appreciated. I hope there aren't too many errores! BI BI!_


	3. NOTE

**_THIS IS A NOTICE!_**

_**I'M TERRIBLY SORRY I CAN NOT UPDATE! LAST WEEKEND MY COMPUTER WASN'T LETTING ME LOG ON TO SO I WOULDN'T EVEN TRY TO TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SO AGAIN I'M SORRY.**_

_**NOW I DON'T HAVE THE MOVIE AT MY HOUSE MY FRIEND HAS IT, AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE GLARES ANYWAY TO MAKE UP FOR IT I'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT AND IT WILL BE REALLY LONG! THE NEW CHAPTER WILL REPLACE THIS NOTICE JUST SO YOU KNOW!**_

_Alright, thanx for not getting too mad at me. BI BI!_


End file.
